Not Alone
by Mattcraft22
Summary: When the Guardians receive a call from the Nova Corps, they are all shocked to find out that Rocket isn't the only cybernetically enhanced animal after all.
1. A New Beginning

A/N: This follows just after the events of Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 2 so read at your own risk as there is Spoilers. Otherwise enjoy and feel free to leave reviews!

Following the tragedy of Yondu's death and the colours of Agord put on by the Ravagers and other pirates and bounty hunters, the guardians were distraught. Despite what just happened with Peter's father Ego, that wasn't what was on their minds. They had barely escaped another attack by the Sovereign. Fortunately though, they haven't seen them again after that, they were wondering what their next point of action would be now that they have just destroyed another fleet of their robotic fighters again.

Once the lightshow had finished, the guardians and their newly recruited alien Mantis all sat down at the kitchen table. Peter and Rocket were both still wiping the tears from their faces. It was understandable that Peter was upset more than anyone as Yondu was more so his dad than his real dad Ego. However Peter and the others were rather shocked to find out that Rocket was crying, Baby Groot was concerned for him.  
"I am Groot?" Groot asked.  
"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," Rocket replied sadly.  
"I am Groot,"  
"I said I'm fine!"  
Groot became slightly frightened and stepped a few steps back.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I know you're just trying to help like always..." Rocket apologised quietly.  
Rocket knew that Groot was trying to comfort him as usual. Even though he was still only about 15cm, he still reacted the same as he used to in times of need. He knew that he clearly wasn't alright, he considered crying to be a sign of weakness so he tried to hold it in, but after everything that just happened with Yondu, it became hard. Even though he didn't really get to know Yondu that well, after what Yondu said about him, it became clear that they had a lot more in common than they first thought. It was obvious to Yondu that Rocket was just like him, being cybernetically enhanced and all, but the fact that he mentioned more links like both enjoying bounty hunting and stealing, and especially enjoying sweet revenge which occurred on the Ravager ship. They both built a strong friendship in a short time and that was very hard to forget for Rocket.

Mantis looked deep into Rocket and thought that it was a good idea to see what was wrong, not for curiosity's sake, but because it seemed right. After all, she could feel what anyone felt and could read their minds upon touch. At first she hesitated, she remembered that Drax tricked her on Ego's planet when she tried petting Rocket, she could've almost lost her arm but fortunately her reactions saved her. She completely understood it was a joke when Drax started laughing so she wasn't mad as she is a gentle soul.  
She reached out for Rocket's arm when a snarl returned at her.  
"If you even try touching me, this time I won't hesitate to rip out your arm," Rocket threatened.  
She instantly retracted her arm and looked over at Drax.  
Drax grinned at her, and she returned a weak smile.  
"Come over her bug friend, there's a few things you need to know when being in this group," Drax suggested.  
Mantis got up and walked with Drax to his room.

Meanwhile, Gamora was trying to comfort Peter who was weeping quite badly. She wasn't exactly the comforting type of person considering she never really shows any emotion and was previously a vicious murderer for her father Thanos. She knew that if she didn't show any willing or emotion to help, it wouldn't help to mood for Peter or Rocket for that matter.  
Peter was hugging Gamora tightly, just remembering Yondu made him cry even more. Peter wasn't usually the one to have a breakdown like this, he is mostly always portrayed to be a hard-ass leader who tries to keep the guardians on the same page. He never would of thought losing Yondu would be so impactful until he met Ego, his evil power crazy father who actually got together with many species. He was glad he was dead after finding out that he was the one who drugged his mother to death. He just needed some space, so he could recuperate from his sadness. In fact, he thought that by the looks of things, everyone needed space. It was getting late anyway.  
He stopped hugging Gamora and wiped his eyes once more whilst breathing slowly.  
"I'm so sorry Peter, he was a good man," Gamora apologised.  
"It's not your fault Gamora, it's nobody's fault-"  
"It's mine," Rocket interrupted.  
"No it isn't buddy, Yondu sacrificed himself to save me... like a true dad would"  
"No, it is my fault!" Rocket exclaimed as he stood up on the table "If I hadn't of stole those frickin batteries from the Sovereign, none of this shit would've happened!"  
"Rocket, Ego told us that he was tracking us down for years, even if we hadn't of been chased by the Sovereign he still would've found us," Gamora responded.  
"He was a celestial, he could of found us whenever he wanted! It's as if he was waiting for the right moment,"  
"You make a valid point, but he did say he was seeding other planets in his time," Peter recalled.  
"I am Groot,"  
"There is not anything else bothering me!" Rocket exclaimed "I just lost a good friend..."  
"And I just lost both my dads! Admittedly one was a psycho and deserved to die, but the other. He was family to me!"  
"We've all lost someone close to us Rocket, you should know that after what happened to Groot," Gamora pointed.  
"I am Groot?"  
"Don't worry about it," Gamora replied, "You seem to be hiding something more from us, you would never confess to anything,"  
"What?! You've never lost anyone!" Rocket shouted.  
"Come on guys, let's not fall out," Peter stepped in.  
"Maybe you should watch your furry mouth!" Gamora shouted back, "My sister is nothing like she was before Thanos corrupted her with metal! I may not have lost anyone, but I have been scarred with the screams of my victims. I remember each and every person I slaughtered to impress my father! I regret each and every death every day. Every night I will most likely have nightmares of my past to emphasise the mistakes I have made," Gamora explained, "I will have no problem killing rodents like you if you cross the line!"  
"Don't ever call me that! I will not be treated like an animal! I won't have any problem blowing this place to pieces if you ever cross me!" Rocket exclaimed as more tears flowed down his fur.  
"Whoa whoa whoa Rocket! Calm down! What's the matter with you?!" Peter asked.  
"CALM DOWN?! YOU THINK THAT I CAN'T KILL EVERYONE ON THIS SHIP QUILL?! I'LL GO AND DO IT RIGHT NOW! I'LL-" Rocket threatened before collapsing.  
Everyone turned to Drax and Mantis to see that Mantis put him to sleep.  
"He was very distressed and scared," Mantis said softly.  
"You think? Wait, scared?" Peter asked.  
"His thoughts were quite clouded, I couldn't read them properly," Mantis replied.  
"What was the furry one's problem?" Drax asked.  
"We have no idea, he just began threatening Gamora and then the rest of us,"  
Gamora stomped out the room, "Wait Gamora!" Peter chased after her.  
"I need some space away from that selfish bastard Peter, otherwise I might end up killing him!" Gamora turned and then continued to enter her room and sealed the door.  
Peter sighed and returned to the kitchen.  
Groot walked slowly over to Rocket and placed his hand on his matted fur from the crying.  
"I am Groot?"  
"Don't worry Groot, we'll find out what's going on," Peter assured.  
"What are you going to do with him Quill?" Drax asked as Groot climbed up on Peter's shoulder.  
"I guess we should just get him to his room and wait until he wakes up, then we'll start asking questions," Peter replied as he picked up Rocket, careful not to touch his cybernetic implants, and carried him to his and Groot's room.  
He lightly placed him down on his bed and Groot got off his shoulder and stood on the desk next to Rocket.  
"I am Groot?"  
"I hope so, I know he can be an A-hole sometimes but this is on a whole new level, goodnight Groot," Peter waved.  
"I am Groot," Groot waved back.  
Peter proceeded to walk out the door, placing his headphones on and listening to his Walkman. He walked over to the bridge and sat in his seat. He took the controls and flew the Milano into a safe place in space for the night.


	2. When the Past Returns to Haunt You P1

Once the guardians had settled down and gone to their separate bunks, Peter was waiting outside Rocket and Groot's door, waiting to hear for Groot's call. Meanwhile in the room, Rocket was in a deep sleep which allowed Groot to ease off a bit, in all honesty the last time Groot remembered Rocket having a major outburst like before was when they met for the first time. It wasn't the best meeting since the both of them were locked up in one of the most secure cells in the Nova Core. They had both done some terrible things which was very unusual for Groot considering his gentle nature. The truth is, Groot was protecting Rocket. If Groot could talk properly he'd describe the day like this:

Years ago Groot was exiled by his masters, the Arbor masters on Planet X. Back then, he started off as a regular flora-colossus just like all the other tree-like humanoids on the planet. He ended up wanting more than just working with the Arbor masters, he had a gift which was quasi-dimensional super-positional engineering since he came from a ennobled sap-line. These were traits that Groot and Rocket similarly had in common. He preferred to have the company of the maintenance mammals since he did not get along with his species. The other saplings saw this as prejudice and started attacking the maintenance mammals. Groot really detested that and ended up killing one of his fellow saplings due to the savage attacks. Just when Groot thought he was doing the right thing, he was then exiled by the Arbor masters because of the murder. This became more than just a murder not so long after as an unexpected conflict was created between the flora-colossus's and the maintenance mammals. Groot was saved by the Nova Corps once they realised what was happening and taken to a secret safe facility on Xandar. From that day forward he helped the Nova Corps with plants and farming whilst the people started analysing him. Whilst he was there, he was being uncomfortably monitored all day to make sure nothing hostile happened. He had no idea that he was the last of his kind. Once he was on his break he saw a spaceship in the distance which looked like a Nova Corps ship. As he tried to get a closer look he noticed that the ship was on fire and falling fast. He tried to gain the attention of the corpsmen but nobody understood him. The ship crash landed in a field not so far from the facility with a loud bang. All of the natives were startled and scared wondering what the heck the rumble was. Groot was as curious as everyone else, maybe even more, which caused him to run after it. He reached the crash before the others despite his slow speed and went over to it.. It was on fire and smoking quite badly. He ignored that and continued to rip the door off his hinges. He was shocked to see a corpsman as well as a badly injured raccoon creature. He extended his arms to pick up the injured two and carried them out the ship.  
"HEY!" A corpsman shouted.  
He turned around to see that an entire army of corpsmen were aiming their guns at him.  
"Place them down slowly!"  
"I am Groot!" Groot responded angrily as he tried to get his point across that he was saving them.  
That was ultimately his downfall as he was shot multiple times by stun lasers and he fell to the ground with the others.

When he woke up he was strapped tightly in a chair in an empty room with one window. That window contained corpsman who were mumbling between themselves before they noticed Groot was waking up.  
A man stepped in with a couple of guards.  
"Now, I just want a simple answer from you. What were you doing at the crash site a couple of days ago?"  
A couple of days ago? He'd been out that long? It felt like 5 minutes had passed.  
"I...am...Groot," he managed to speak.  
"We know who you are, that's not what I asked,"  
"I am Groot!"  
"If you refuse to speak we have no choice but to place you with the other convicts in the Kyln,"  
"I am Groot?"  
"Your choice,"  
Groot was released from the chair and handcuffed.  
"If you try to escape, these cuffs will electrify you with enough volts until you fall unconscious!"  
"I am Groot!" Groot pleaded trying to say he was innocent. But alas, his lack of vocabulary cost him again.  
He was walked into the Kyln with menacing looks and proceeded past other criminals in the facility. He was placed in a very different prison cell to the others which confused him.  
"This cell was built to withstand a nuclear explosion so that species like you can't escape," A corpsman informed him.  
His cuffs were removed upon entrance and the door locked behind him.  
The cell consisted of two bunks hanging on the left and right wall. There was two barred windows overlooking the prison walkway and the other overlooking the outside of the Kyln.  
He sat down on the right bunk wondering what just happened when the door opened again. A bandaged raccoon was shoved in.  
"Looks like you've got company," A guard said before closing the door once more.  
The Raccoon growled at him and then looked up at the 8 feet tall flora colossus. He growled at Groot too before limping over to the other bunk and placing his head in between his legs.  
Groot stared at the animal and recognised it. He was what he saved from the crash.  
He stood up and extended a hand to the creature.  
"I am Groot" Groot introduced.  
The Raccoon did not even look up nor did he say anything. In fact, he started crying.  
Groot retrieved his hand concerned "I am Groot?"  
"Stay away from me!" Rocket shouted.  
"I am Groot?"  
"Didn't ya here me ya dumb plant?!" Rocket cried.  
Groot was offended but regardless went to reach for Rocket.  
Rocket quickly responded with a claw straight to Groot's arm. Fortunately Groot didn't feel a thing.  
"I am Groot!"  
"How did you not feel that?"  
"I am Groot"  
"Don't touch me!"  
"I am Groot!"  
"No, you certainly can't help me!"  
"I am Groot!"  
"Why wouldn't I be able to understand?"  
"I am Groot!" Groot replied happily.  
Rocket just shook his head confused.  
"I am Groot"  
"What are ya talking about? I wasn't saved!"  
"I am Groot!"  
"I didn't need saving! I WILL NOT BE TREATED LIKE AN USELESS, DUMB, ANIMAL ANYMORE!" Rocket cried.  
Groot looked at Rocket and noticed that there were metal implants sticking out of his bandages.  
"I am Groot?"  
"I don't know what happened! I have no idea what you are talking about! Now leave me alone!"  
Groot picked up Rocket trying to comfort him but Rocket scratched him like crazy and fell out.  
"Aaagh!" Rocket screamed upon landing as pain shot up his leg and spine.  
"I am Groot?"  
"Stay away!" Rocket exclaimed, holding his leg.  
"I am Groot!"  
"I don't need anybody's help! I've been through hell before I came here, AND I CAN'T GO BACK! I WON'T! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME BACK!"  
Groot's wooden heart was beginning to break as he saw the helpless raccoon plead for mercy.  
"I am Groot!" Groot cradled Rocket as he cried into his chest whilst scratching him.  
"I am Groot..."  
Rocket looked up at him teary eyed. He was placed down again as he began to calm down.  
"Never mention this to anyone!" Rocket threatened.  
"I am Groot, I am Groot!" Groot reintroduced.  
"The name's Subject- I mean, Rocket, that's what I've been known as," Rocket shook his hand, "So, why have you been put in here?"  
"I am Groot," Groot replied sadly.  
"So you were stitched up for a crime that you didn't comit?"  
"I am Groot," Groot confirmed.  
"Harsh, but understandable. These bucket-head bozos clearly have no idea what is and what isn't a crime. They just arrest people so they can earn more units. Between you and me, that is the one thing I can relate to,"  
"I am Groot?"  
"Me? Simple. I clawed up many of those Nova Corps jerks for touching me without thinking about the consequences. So I'm pretty sure they're going to be in hospital for a while!" Rocket chuckled.  
"I am Groot," Groot said shocked.  
"Yeah, it sure was. That's what they deserve for abducting me!"  
"I am Groot?"  
"I don't like to speak of it but... back on my homeworld where I was created, I escaped. I escaped because the scientists were attacked by something. As I was escaping and the next thing I know, a corpsman took me in his ship and took off with me. What happened in the ship is a mystery. All I remember is that I woke up in a chair and I couldn't move," Rocket explained, "Anyway, enough talk, how are we gonna escape this place?"

To be continued...


	3. When the Past Returns to Haunt You P2

After that day Rocket and Groot had been busting themselves out of prison for years. They had got to know each other really well over that time. Rocket finally understood that Groot can't speak properly to others and that Groot also didn't have a great backstory. However despite the friendship they had, Rocket never told Groot what had happened to him in the lab. His greatest secret that he would tell nobody, no matter how well they were trusted, which to be honest, wasn't very well. The Guardians had been saving the galaxy for almost a year now and they already had to fight off two insane, power crazy super villains. Admittedly, they did that well even if it did cost them Groot's life. Now that brings them to where they are now, just waiting for another opening into making lots of credits. But Rocket was the main priority at the minute.

Rocket was slowly beginning to wake up, groaning as he did so and holding his head.

"I am Groot!" Baby Groot yelled.

The door to the room slid open and Peter walked in, locking the door behind him.

Rocket gave him a confused look when he saw Peter walk in and lock the door.

"Quill? Can't a guy get a little privacy?" Rocket asked.

Peter crossed his arms and leaned against the bed.

"What the hell happened out there man?"

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about, I just woke up,"

"Don't do that Rocket, you know what you did,"

"Quill, I haven't got a frickin clue what you're going on about,"

"Oh really? Groot, tell him,"

"What can Groot possibly say that would make you walk into my room and interrogate me?" Rocket chuckled.

"I am Groot,"

Rocket's eyes widened and then looked back at Peter.

"Yeah, that's right!"

"You don't even know what he said!"

"I'm pretty sure that I have a rough idea,"

"Get out!"

"Not until you explain what happened,"

"It's none of your business Quill!"

Peter chuckled, "Yeah it really is, you exploded in rage and threatened to kill us all! And since I'm in charge, I have to deal with you,"

Rocket built up in rage again as he grabbed the gun leaning against the bed and aimed it at Peter, "GET OUT NOW!"

Peter swiftly pulled out his blasters, setting them on stun and aimed them at Rocket.

Groot was in shock.

"I will have no problem leaving you with pretty holes unless you leave me alone right now!" Rocket threatened.

"I can play this game all day Rocket, people don't just have random outbursts unless there is a major problem! All I'm asking is, what happened so I can help you! Or would you rather destroy the ship and kill everyone on it including yourself? Now where would that get you?"

The feeling in the room was tense, Groot was hiding behind a plant pot, peering around every once and a while.

Rocket was growling fiercely whilst Peter was actually sweating nervously. He had no intention of shooting his friend, he just wanted to see if Rocket had truly gone insane. The truth is, when he locked the door he also transferred the Milano's shield into this one room. It was a big risk to take considering if they were attacked now, there would be no protection, but it was a risk he was willing to take. If he told the others he would probably lose a couple of limbs.

Rocket's mind was going at 100mph, he wanted to be alone right now and he also wanted to shoot Peter, but he knew inside that if he did, the Guardians would throw him out for sure. He didn't want to be alone again, not after what he's been put through, not after what they've accomplished together. But most importantly he wanted to show Groot that he was better than this, just like he had done so many times before and especially, since he was still so young.

He began to remember what he was dreaming about, what the voices in his head told him, what happened that fateful day...

He was back on halfworld and he was strapped to the table. There was blood all over it and wires and mechanical pieces scattered around. He was surrounded by all the scientists and flying probes that did that to him. It was a nightmare, a very bad nightmare. He was crying and in pain, he begged and he pleaded for them to stop with every breath he had left, but they never listened. They pulled him apart and put him back together just for the benefit of scientific results. He looked around the facility and saw all the other animals lying dead in each of their cages aside from a mere two. The only survivors, his only friends left. After each and every test they put him through, he was thrown back in his 89P13 cage and left there to slowly stop bleeding, the probes guarding the main door to the room. No wonder every one of the other animals died. They had been put through too much, the only positive about the situation is that he wasn't alone. But if he was put through much more, he would join the others in death. He had only just got the hang of talking after the scientists placed that translator on his vocal cords which was the only way the others could communicate. The others were an otter and a fox, Lylla and Razor 89p14 and 89p15. Rocket loved Lylla with all his heart but he never had the guts to tell her despite knowing that one day he won't be able to. But if there was one thing he knew, is was that they needed to escape. Considering the scientists were smart, making them super intelligent was pretty stupid.

"Rocket? Are you ok? I heard you screaming in there, these walls aren't exactly sound proof," Lylla asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. No worse than usual," Rocket replied.

"It hurts a little less each time, possibly because we're bleeding out and all..." Razor commented.

"Did you get it?" Lylla asked.

"You mean this?" Rocket smiled as he pulled out a small memory stick.

Razor smiled, "Yes! That's it! Finally we might have a chance of getting out of here!"

"Let's just hope this thing was worth all the trouble and suffering otherwise we're all doomed," Rocket hoped, "We're getting out of here tonight!"

"YEAH!" Lylla and Razor cheered.

"The ones who have fallen will not die in vain!" Razor cheered.

"What about the scientists and the probes? They're bound to be all over the facility," Lylla asked.

"Once we plug in the device in the console system, the entire facility will shut down. Now I bet you're both thinking, 'But Rocket? The doors will lock, how will we get out?' Simple, we'll be going through the vents," Rocket pointed to the vent on the wall, "The only problem is we'll have no idea where to go,"

"Yes we will!" Lylla responded, "Catch," She threw over a small watch device.

Rocket caught it.

"That can view the lab's ventilation system once you plug that in, but it needs a power source, Razor?" Lylla looked over at the fox.

"On it!" Razor moved his bowl and grabbed a small power source, "Catch!"

Rocket caught that too and smiled.

"You're not the only one who can steal items without the scientists knowing!" Razor grinned.

"You two are the best!" Rocket praised.

"Why thank you Rocket!" Lylla smiled.

"But when it comes to stealing, nobody does it better than me, so the both of you can kiss my furry backside!" Rocket laughed.

The others joined him, "Now all it needs is a display and we'll be in business!" He dislodged the display monitor on his cage and pulled out the screen card. "The moment of truth, does the watch work?" Lylla asked.

He placed the power source and screen card in the watch and it turned on. "You bet it does!"

Everyone cheered.

"Is everyone ready then? Those assholes are gonna be on our tails the whole time," Rocket asked.

"As ready as we can be," Razor replied.

"Then let's get outta here!" Rocket grinned as he was about to place the memory stick on his monitor controlling his cage but was stopped when he saw a scientist approaching.

"Quickly! Hide them!" Lylla whispered loudly.

Rocket hid them under his bed and slumped down.

The scientist walked in with two probes.

"Subject 89P14, still no progress... begin prepping lethal injection,"

The Team's eyes widened as the scientist walked back away.

"Rocket... I can't... I can't lose you both..." Lylla clenched her paws.

"Lylla, you can't lose hope, we ARE getting out of here! All of us. I won't let them hurt you, even if it means a change of plans," Rocket explained.

Lylla nodded, "Rocket-I aagh!" She screamed. as she was dragged out of the cage by the probes.

"Lylla!" Rocket and Razor exclaimed.

"Rocket! The watch!" Razor reminded.

Rocket quickly put the watch on and grabbed the memory stick.

He unlocked the cages via the watch and the two proceeded to save Lylla.

Lylla was attempting to fight back as the others joined her in taking out the probes with whatever they could find or smash them in to.

"Are you ok?" Rocket asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know..." Lylla replied.

"We need to get out of here," Razor reminded as he noticed that the scientists rushing towards them.

"Rocket pass the memory stick,"

Rocket did so as Razor jumped onto the console and placed it in. The facility shut down as the lights had turned off and the red flashing ones turned on. The scientists tried opening the door but couldn't as it was sealed shut.

"See ya losers!" Razor taunted as he helped Rocket and Lylla into the vent and then got in himself.

"Attention all personnel, subjects are escaping in the vents, flush out immediately!"

Rocket was constantly looking at his watch as he manoeuvred through each corner with the team.

Razor turned around to see gas chasing them, "Guys we need to hurry up!"

The others turned around to look and became worried.

"Right, we're gonna need to change direction, follow me!" Rocket leaded.

They came across a vent exit and Rocket breached it open with his hind legs. It led them back into a hallway leading to the main entrance.

"Come on, come on, we're running out of time!"

The facility suddenly regained power as the doors reopened and the scientists were at the bottom of the corridor and started chasing and shooting at them. One of the scientists pressed a button on a monitor which caused the main entrance to slowly start closing.

"Let's go!" Rocket instructed as he ran towards the entrance.

Razor ran up to another console and started hacking the system so that the door would stay open for longer. Lylla was holding her stomach.

"Lylla, what's wrong?" Rocket asked.

"...Lethal injection," Lylla replied.

"No..." Rocket began tearing up.

"I thought maybe I'd make it... I'm slower than I thought," Lylla breathed slowly.

"No, no, you're not dying! I won't let this happen!" Rocket cried.

"Please... don't make this any worse than it has to be!"

"You two get out of here!" Razor ordered.

"What?! No! Not without you too!" Rocket replied.

"Listen to me Rocket, Lylla is dying and we're all going to die if the dickheads over there seal us in. Now get out!"

"Do I need to beat some sense into your skull Razor because you must be stupid to think this is the end!"

"It won't be the end. You can escape! The one word we fight for!"

"Razor, no... It should be me that saves you. I won't leave you!"

Razor placed his paws in hers and looked at her. They were interrupted by the sound of an announcer, "60 Seconds until self-destruct! Evacuate immediately!"

The Scientists started panicking and pleading for mercy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Rocket shouted.

"Getting revenge! They'll be sorry for what they did to us!" Razor replied, "Now go, I'll be right behind you!"

Rocket nodded, picked up Lylla bridal style and ran with her to the entrance.

Razor was holding his paw on the door mechanism button for as long as he could and then let go, trying to catch up to Rocket.

Rocket ran as fast as he could whilst carrying Lylla, knowing that Razor was behind him. The door was just about to close when Razor picked them both up and threw them both out the small gap that there was. He didn't make it.

Rocket and Lylla struggled to their feet and ran back to the door to see Razor on the other side.

"NO!" Rocket bashed on the door but with no success did it break.

Lylla began to cry as did Rocket.

"H-hey come on guys, you made it. Just as I had planned..." Razor breathed heavily.

"30 Seconds until self destruct!"

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Rocket exclaimed, tears flowing "WE WERE ALL MEANT TO GET OUT AND NOW YOU'VE PAID THE PRICE!"

"Rocket, it's been a privilege to meet you, you have been the best friend a guy could ask for, you've shown me strength and resiliency that I would've never learnt myself... and Lylla,"

"I would've never been resilient if it wasn't for you being there," Rocket cried.

"20 Seconds until self destruct!"

"I am truly sorry that we couldn't save you. It has truly been a pleasure to meet you too..."

Lylla placed her paw on the glass and Razor did on the other side.

"Hey Rocket... say what you want to say to her... don't mess this up, otherwise you'll regret it for the rest of your life,"

"10 Seconds until self destruct! 9,8,7..."

"This isn't the end, you've got a long way to go..."

Rocket gave Razor one last glance and nodded sadly before picking up Lylla and running off into the woods.

"0" A huge explosion then occurred as pieces of rubble and debris scattered around the forest.

A few minutes later Rocket placed Lylla down on the path because she was coughing and groaning.

Rocket placed a paw in Lylla's as she looked up to him.

"Rocket..." She breathed weakly.

"No, no come on don't you leave me! I've already lost one friend today, I'm not about to lose you too..."

"Never. You made it... I never told you I..." Lylla began stroking Rocket's face but was cut off as her eyes rolled back and she stopped breathing.

"Lylla?! No, no, no, no, no..." Rocket weeped as he pulled in Lylla and embraced her.

The Dream began to end with Rocket hearing voices that said: "Everybody you've come attached to has died, and soon you will too..."

Images of Lylla, Razor, that fallen Nova Corps pilot, Groot and Yondu flashed past him slowly as he awoke from the dream holding his head.

Back to reality:

Rocket let go of his gun pointed at Quill and fell to his knees crying as memories started flooding in...


	4. The Confession

To say Peter was shocked was an understatement. Rocket was crying again? What is going on? He never cries unless something was seriously bothering him. Ok, the first time was understandable because it was Groot. But now what was the cause? He walked over to the door switch and switched the ship's shield back to the exterior.

"Hey, hey hey hey, what's going on buddy? Talk to me," Peter said sympathetically as he crouched down and placed his blasters back in his pockets.

Rocket looked up with tears in his eyes to see Peter look at him with worry.

He tried to compose himself, "He's gone..."

"Who? Yondu?" Peter asked.

Rocket nodded.

"Why do you care? He was a Ravager, he was nothing to you,"

"You don't understand Quill... we'd known each other for years..."

Peter raised an eyebrow, "How?"

Rocket sniffed and jumped on his bed, "I was selling small things that I... stole on Xandar, and I was happily taking the units he offered me,"

Peter sighed, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I would expect that you would do something like that. But that can't be the only reason, you wouldn't get so upset over lost money even though you are a greedy little a-hole sometimes,"

"And how would you know?!" Rocket snapped back.

"Because I know you, money means a lot to you, but it's not worth crying over,"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING QUILL! NOTHING! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HIS DEATH MEANS, TO ME PERSONALLY!"

"Hahahaha, you don't think I know? I was abducted and adopted by him. He was my father, he might have used me to do his dirty work most of the time, but even so, he did it lovingly! He wanted to train me up to be like him, he taught me to steal and cheat, hell, he even gave me this ship! But if you seem so confident that I don't know how it feels to lose someone so close, then enlighten me, my entire family is dead!" Peter replied angrily.

Rocket growled, "SO IS MINE!"

"OH YOU MEAN THE FAMILY YOU NEVER TALK ABOUT?! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO HASN'T SPOKEN ABOUT THEIR PAST IN THIS TEAM! Apart from Groot who is the only exception!" Peter pointed.

Rocket sat down on his bunk and started tearing up again.

"Ok, that was probably a dick move," Peter thought in his head.

"I'm sorry Rocket, you're right, I don't know what you've been through, but believe me, we can help you. We're a team through and through, maybe even more than that. If there is something bothering you, we need to know, or at least I do,"

Rocket didn't say anything.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. Just don't go nuts and threaten us all again," Peter stood up and began unlocking the door.

"Wait..." Rocket began.

Peter turned around.

"If you really want to know, then I'll tell you... just promise me this. You will tell nobody,"

"I promise,"

"... the reason I don't talk about this is similar to your reasons. It's extremely personal and it hurts inside to talk about it. You lost your mother and both fathers, well... I never knew my family. But since I never knew them it didn't hurt as much as when I lost the one I loved..." Rocket explained.

"The one you loved? There were others like you? You told us-"

"I know what I said Quill, there ain't nothing like me except me. Well it's true. There isn't anyone left in the whole galaxy who is like me, but before I met Groot, there was..."

"Tell me about her..."

"Her name was Lylla... She was smart and funny, she was the only thing keeping me alive. And I couldn't save her, I couldn't save anybody..." Rocket cried.

"Who else was there?"

"There were all sorts of different creatures, all varieties of what you Terran's would call 'animals'," Rocket began, "But they all died, the ones who weren't making any progress were given lethal injections, which doesn't need explaining... apart from one though, my best friend, Razor,"

"Friend?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, there was someone before Groot, he and I were the only successful experiments which is why we were alive, we provided those assholes the data and they let us live, an ultimate sacrifice, results in exchange for life,"

"This sounds like a horror movie,"

"Trust me, it was a lot worse than anything a horror movie could show you, I don't really need to go into detail, but what I will say is that there were screams, begs and shit tons of blood everywhere,"

"That explains the scars and cybernetics attached to your body,"

"Wha- how did you see that?"

"It's hard to cover up when you were naked in the Kyln after the showers," Peter grinned cockily.

"You dick..."

"Not a complete dick," Peter replied.

"A big enough one!"

"What I want to know is, whether it hurts to move around,"

"It doesn't hurt as much now but it did in the beginning, it's hard not to feel anything when the cybernetics goes down my spine, but let me tell ya, it hurts like hell when I go for a-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, far too much information," Peter waved.

Rocket cackled.

"Anyway, how did you get out?"

Rocket grin soon faded again, "We had planned our escape for days, once we saw what were happening to the other experiments we knew we'd suffer the same fate as them unless we escaped. Escape, escape was the word we relied on, our motivation, the fuel for our determination. Lylla devised a plan to hack the facility's main system and allow our escape. We each had to steal a piece of hardware to move forward with this however. It was costly but we each did our jobs, and the irony was that the scientists were too stupid to realise because we became smarter," Rocket hopped off the bed and opened a container. He brought out a small box and jumped back on the bed again. He then opened it which showed a small watch with a huge crack on it.

"We stole this, a piece of supreme technology that the scientists built themselves. We used it to navigate our way out. Unfortunately though, that's when it became the worst day of my life. I thought it was going to be the best day of my life when we escaped. But only I did... the others... didn't make it..." Rocket began crying again, "This is all I have left of them... this stupid computer... I can't do this, without em Pete... I thought I could, but I can't... I can't..."

Peter sat closer to Rocket and placed his hand on his head. He then began stroking. Rocket flinched upon the action, just like he did with Drax when Groot died.

"They're always gonna be with you Rocket," Peter comforted.

"But they're gone, I couldn't fix it this time, there's nothing left... Lylla got hit with the lethal injection and Razor sacrificed himself so we could get out... he activated the self-destruct sequence... the facility was destroyed, but so was my life..." Rocket whimpered.

"Hey, c'mon, you met Groot, you two are best friends right?"

"Yeah, but even then, I let Groot down..."

"I am Groot?" Groot asked.

"Yes I did, I let you die..."

"I am Groot,"

"Don't worry Groot," Peter halted.

"And now, I let Yondu die..."

"No, that was Yondu's choice, just like it was Groot's choice, none of this is your fault," Peter convinced.

"These people died protecting me Quill! If I wasn't so weak, I could've saved them..." Rocket cried as he tugged Peter's shirt, "It's like I'm destined to be alone..."

"Rocket, you're not weak, you're the smartest, funniest and most bad-ass person I know, I just want you to know that, I hate to see you like this..."

Rocket looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"And in terms of being alone, you're not, we're your new family now. We've all had to adapt to this new life, but you gotta admit, this new life is more than just an ordinary life. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy, and we stick together no matter what. If anything happened to you, we'd make sure you're our first priority,"

Peter got up and walked to the door, "I'm sorry about before, now that I know, I can understand what you're going through. I can see that you need a minute, so I'll leave you with Groot. Thanks for the talk though man, goodnight," Peter obliged.

Rocket smiled softly, "Thanks for understandin Quill,"

Peter smiled back, and then proceeded out the door.

After Peter had left, Rocket laid back and placed his head on his pillow. He stared at the broken watch and remembered his lost friends.


	5. Daydreams and Nightmares

Overnight Rocket kept having nightmares, he was always reminded that he was a failure and couldn't save anybody. The voices in his head mocked him every time he fell asleep. The voices that hadn't just appeared, voices that stuck with him since he escaped the facility on Halfworld. The worst day of his life had stuck with him forever, however he thought he could leave it behind when he met Groot. He was perfectly fine doing bounty hunting and black market dealing, joining the Guardians gave him a home and family, but since joining, he's already cost Groot's and Yondu's life in the space of six months. Is this why the voices returned, to remind him? Remind him that anybody connected with him will eventually die or sacrifice themselves to protect him? This was damage that couldn't be repaired, just like the watch which connected him to Lylla and Razor. What could he do now that would prevent the voices, but more importantly, what were the voices? Were they his own mind playing with him? Or were they following him from somewhere? This was something he needed to find out at any cost. Weakness was not something Rocket showed since Halfworld, and he didn't intend to show it again. But at this point, he had already failed that mission...

"No, No, No, NO, NO!"Rocket awoke with a stir. This was the third time he had woken up in the night. He felt the pillow and his face. The pillow was damp and his fur was matted, he'd been crying in reality just as he had in the nightmare. He held his head in pain and sat up, proceeding to look over at Groot. Groot who had buried himself in his pot, using the mud as a blanket. He was sleeping peacefully which was always something Rocket had kept an eye on. He didn't want Groot remembering his sacrifice, it would only trigger the same thoughts to do it again when necessary.

It became clear that he wasn't going to get to sleep tonight so he wiped the tears from his eyes and jumped off the bed, careful not to wake Groot. He walked out the room with a stretch, however that was a bad idea as it shot pain right down his spine and chest. "AAAGH!" Rocket screamed as quietly as he could.

"What...the fuck... was that?" He breathed as he went to check under his armour. His vision was blurred so he couldn't quite see. He sighed and walked slowly over to the bathroom. He turned on the light and jumped onto a chair to see himself in the mirror. He looked around nervously to make sure nobody was there and then removed his armour to view his cybernetics. There was dry blood all over his chest fur and he was still continuing to bleed.

Rocket's eyes widened as he tried to get a view of his back, but alas, he couldn't. He looked in the mirror once more and almost fell off the chair. His reflection was showing Razor. He tried shaking his head but then Lylla also appeared next to Razor.

"Rocket..." Lylla said.

"Ok, this is officially creeping me out here. This has to be a dream," Rocket pulled on his ears and shut his eyes, trying to wake up.

"Rocket..." Razor said as well.

"SHUT UP!"

"Rocket,"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Rocket curled up and started crying.

Suddenly, Rocket felt two hands being placed on either shoulder.

"You're never going to be alone," Lylla comforted.

"I let you both down..."

"You never let us down, Rocket," Razor comforted.

"You'll always have the Guardians," Yondu came from the mirror as did full sized Groot.

"I am Groot,"

Rocket looked up to see everyone looking down at him.

"There is only one solution to your problem," Razor began.

"Join us... join us in death and let the guilt fly away..." Lylla finished.

"What?" Rocket asked.

Lylla outstretched a hand for Rocket to grab. Rocket hesitated at first but then he saw Lylla's smile. Something he never got to see very often, "Trust me, we can escape..."

Rocket smiled and went to grab it but was cut off as everybody faded away.

"Lylla...? Lylla...? Guys...?" Rocket got up and looked around to see the room turn to shadows. Evil laughter was heard and writing appeared on the walls. Words which said, 'FREAK','VERMIN','ANIMAL','MISTAKE' and 'FAILIURE'.

Rocket saw a gun against the wall and rushed to grab it.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" He shouted.

"I WILL FIND YOU!" The voice taunted from behind.

"SHOW YOURSELF SO I CAN BLAST YOU BACK TO HELL!"

At that moment a figure completely dressed in black with a dark hood to cover it's face slowly approached.

Rocket growled and aimed the gun at it.

"89P13"

Rocket growled louder, "THAT IS NOT MY NAME!" he cried as he shot the figure but the blast went right through it.

Rocket kept firing but with no prevail as the figure did not move.

The gun then disappeared and the entire room turned pitch black with the words on the wall glowing in white. Laughter began filling the room once more.

Rocket held his head once more, "WHAT ARE YOU? WHY ME? WHAT DID I DO?"

"You let us die!" Rocket's fallen victims replied in unison.

Rocket swiftly turned around to see Lylla, Razor, Groot and Yondu appear again.

"I'M SORRY, I COULDN'T SAVE YOU... I WAS TOO WEAK..." Rocket cried.

"And that will be your downfall," The voice responded as the words turned blood red and flew from the walls and into Rocket's cybernetics. Rocket screamed in pain as he felt the words claw into his cybernetics just like the wires once would. Memories of pain and suffering began flooding in as he found himself in the same situation as he was on Halfworld. On a table with the figure standing tall, hovering over him with electrical wires sparking.

"NO! PLEASE NO! HAVE MERCY! PLEASE!" Rocket begged as tears streamed down his face.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE MERCY! YOU DON'T DESERVE A FAMILY! WHAT YOU DO DESERVE IS DEATH! EVERYTHING YOU CARE ABOUT WILL BE GONE, AND SOON YOU WILL BE TOO!" The figure exclaimed as he then injected Rocket with the wires and Rocket was being electrocuted just like on Halfworld.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH" Rocket screamed, "HEEEEEEELP ME! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! GROOT!QUILL!"

Meanwhile in reality:

"I AM GROOT, I AM GROOT" Baby Groot shouted as he tried calling for the guardians.

Peter was the first one to burst through to Rocket and Groot's room almost fully naked.

"What's wrong- oh shit!" Peter exclaimed as he saw Rocket having a seizure on the bed, blood staining the sheets.

"What the fuck is happening?" Gamora asked followed by the others, "Oh my god..."

"Drax, get him to the med-bay!" Peter instructed as he rushed to the med-bay to prepare, followed by Gamora.

"How is this happening to him? What did you say to him?" Gamora asked.

"I don't know! All I asked was why he went crazy on us back there, he actually opened up to me about it, telling me about his past. He was crying again so I left him to calm down for the night," Peter replied as he quickly grabbed the things he needed.

Drax than ran in and placed Rocket on the bed, "What is the cause for the furry one's disturbance?" he wondered.

"I wish we knew," Peter replied, "But first," he brought out a breathing mask and placed it over Rocket's muzzle. He then noticed the blood pouring from Rocket's suit. "When Rocket wakes up, he's gonna hate me for this..." Peter thought as he stripped Rocket of his armour to show everyone the cybernetics.

"Oh my god..." Mantis gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand along with the guardians shocked faces.

"Yeah, I know this is bad..." Peter confessed, "I should've told you, but Rocket would've killed me,"

"All this time we've been together and you never told us about this!" Gamora exclaimed.

"Hey, it was Rocket's secret!" Peter defended as he signalled Drax to hold Rocket down. He then wrapped bandages carefully around his cybernetics to try and stop the bleeding.

"Mantis can't you wake him up?" Peter asked.

"I can try," Mantis replied as she placed her hands around Rocket's head. She then instantly saw terrifying images and felt Rocket's emotions of fear and pain.

"AAAGH!" She was swiftly pushed out of his mind and she collapsed.

"Mantis!" Drax exclaimed as he tended to her.

"Oh great, so she can put a celestial to sleep but not awaken Rocket?" Gamora complained.

"Come on buddy, hang in there..." Peter pleaded as he saw the heart beat monitor beeping immensely fast.

"I am Groot..." Baby Groot began tearing up.

To be continued...


	6. The Demons Within

Meanwhile in Rocket's dream:

Rocket was still being electrocuted constantly by the figure towering over him. Pain was soaring through his entire body as the wires released the volts into his system. He had no idea that he was bleeding and having a seizure in real life.

He was being controlled by this unknown figure the whole time he's been sleeping, however if there was one thing Rocket knew is that in this situation, it was crucial to escape. He began to hear the voices again, except this time, it wasn't the figure.

"Rocket... Rocket don't give up," Lylla pleaded.

"L-Lylla?" Rocket wondered.

"You can't let yourself be controlled, this is your mind. Your body, now escape!" Lylla exclaimed.

Rocket's eyes widened, "You're right, this IS my mind,"

Suddenly the figure was shot in the back by a blaster, sending him flying past the table. The wires ceased electrocuting Rocket as he yanked them out of his cybernetics in pain.

The figure slowly began to get up but before he could, he was shot down again.

Rocket smirked, "What are you gonna do now dumbass? You think you can get the upper hand on me?"

"This IS MY MIND!" Rocket shouted as his eyes shined and a lot of blasters and guns appeared in every corner of darkness aimed directly at the figure.

The figure looked around noticing that he was in trouble, not that you could tell his emotions as he was completely blacked out.

"Whoever you are, I will find you, and I won't stop until I do!"

The figure laughed, "Well played, I never thought you had it in you... rodent,"

That was the last straw as Rocket growled and caused every gun to shot at once, creating a huge explosion and lit up the darkness. Before the room lit up entirely, he heard Lylla again.

"Come find us Rocket..."

Rocket took some deep breaths and tried to compose himself. The bleeding had stopped as he had noticed he was bandaged up.

"Rocket..."

"Huh?"

"Rocket,"

Rocket looked around as he heard a familiar voice getting louder and louder.

"Quill?" He asked.

The dream then ended and he slowly started opening his eyes. His ears twitched at the noise of the heart beat monitor slowly beating every second.

"Guys, he's waking up!" Peter called.

The guardians returned to Peter's side to see Rocket slowly awaken.

Rocket's eyes were blinded as he began to see white all around him.

"Where...am...I?" Rocket asked.

"You're in a hospital," Peter replied.

"A HOSPITAL?" Rocket exclaimed as his eyes had started seeing his surroundings properly.

"Aagh!" He tried to get up quickly but was stopped by the pain which went through his body.

"Whoa, whoa there Rocket," Peter halted, "You're in no condition to go anywhere,"

Rocket tossed the sheets of himself as saw the bandages wrapped around his cybernetics. He also noticed that he had tubes going into his arms, giving him blood and fluids. He then looked back at the guardians with a concerned look.

"What...happened...to me?"

"You were seizing up pretty bad," Peter answered.

"Wasn't I... on the ship?"

"You were, and we tried to fix you up, but admittedly we were running low on medical supplies after our encounter with Ego," Peter explained, "Which is why we brought you here to the Nova Corps,"

"WHAT?!" Rocket growled as he saw the Nova Corpsmen standing outside the room guarding it.

"Now before you complain, we just want you to know that this is for your own health and safety," Gamora stepped in.

"HEALTH AND SAFETY?! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Rocket tried getting up again but couldn't.

"I am Groot,"

Rocket then calmed down upon hearing that voice. He turned his head to the side to see baby Groot on the desk next to him.

"I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot," Groot explained.

Rocket sighed, "Fine..."

Peter smiled at Groot before saying, "I don't know what you just said but thank you Groot,"

"I am Groot,"

There was a knock on the door.

The guardians turned their attention to the door as Drax went to open it. The man at the door looked up at Drax in shock and took a step back.

"What?" Drax asked.

"Sorry, I still need to get used to having you all here," the doctor replied before walking in with a glass of water and some tablets.

Rocket looked over at the doctor and his eyes widened with fear. He saw the hooded man. He growled at the doctor and then leaped over at him, bringing the fluid stands crashing to the floor. He tackled the doctor, causing him to drop the glass of water which smashed on the floor.

"Whoa whoa hey Rocket!" Peter waved.

Rocket extended his arm in the air as his claws extended and his teeth beared. He grabbed the collar of the doctor and went to swipe but Drax had picked him up. Rocket growled even more as he swiped Drax's arm and pushed himself off and ran to a corner.

"YOU'RE SIDING WITH HIM?!" Rocket shouted.

"Rocket, calm down! This is the doctor," Peter introduced.

"What?" Rocket shook his head to see Gamora helping up the terrified doctor. He noticed Drax was holding his arm to try and stop the bleeding. All of guardians were looking down at him concerned.

Rocket stared at the figure more closely as he suddenly realised that it was only a hallucination. He looked at his hands and feet to see that his claws were fully extended and digging into the floor. He began tearing up as he was shocked at himself. Never can he remember a time when he had turned so savage. He truly was an animal.

"What's happening to me?" Rocket cried as he curled up into a ball.

"Rocket..." Peter said sympathetically.

There was then another knock on the door Corpsman Dey walked in.

"Guardians," He introduced.

"Dey?" Peter asked.

"Hello Star-lord, how are you?"

"I guess as good as I can be," Peter replied, "How's my favourite Corpsman doing?"

"Yeah, I'm doing great, I actually received a promotion since the last time we saw each other. Speaking of which, I hope you haven't broken the new ship yet,"

Peter chuckled, "You think so lowly of me,"

"Well I have just received a message from Nova Prime,"

"Oh really, what message?"

"She said she is fully aware of your friends condition," Dey began before noticing Rocket curled up in corner crying.

"Umm, is he alright?" Dey wondered.

"Best to leave him alone at the minute," Peter replied.

"Yeah, it would seem so, anyway Nova Prime says that she has noticed some strange activity on a distant abandoned planet. A planet that Rocket has strong links to," Dey explained.

Rocket lifted his head and looked at Dey with tears in his eyes.

"Which would be?" Gamora asked.

"A planet known as Halfworld,"

Peter's eyes widened as he looked over at Rocket who was looking straight back at him with interest.

"What does she want us to do?" Peter asked.

"She wants you and your team to investigate the mysterious activity and report back to us as soon as possible. We have recently been tracking a meteorite which has extreme power readings emitting from it and it has crashed into Halfworld,"

"What do you think it is?"

"We're not sure, but what we do know from experience is that anything that has that much power needs to be investigated and locked up somewhere secure before any criminal or celestial can get a hold of it. For example anybody in contact with Thanos the mad titan," Dey explained.

"So your basically sending us to do your dirty work," Peter sighed, "We better receive a large amount of units for doing this,"

"You can count on it Star-Lord, the Nova Corps is in your debt once more,"

"Well then, what do you say Rocket? You up for this?"

Rocket got up and wiped the tears from his face.

"I say," Rocket walked over to the guardians, "Time to go home,"


	7. The Forgotten Stone

Once Rocket was healed up, the guardians set off for Halfworld on a hunt for the powerful meteorite. Everyone apart from Rocket was happy to travel to Halfworld as it was their first time. Rocket on the other hand wasn't too excited to be going home. Firstly because of what happened in the past, and secondly because of the other facilities on Halfworld. He knew that the facility he escaped from probably wasn't the only one on the planet and he just hoped that the Nova Corps shut down the others.

The guardians knew they were searching for a glowing rock but they had no idea how big it was going to be, this was either going to be easy or incredibly difficult. But the one question on everybody's minds was what this mysterious power was and if any other aliens out there knew about this. Hopefully not Thanos...

Peter and Rocket were sitting in their seats opposite to each other. Groot was sitting on Rocket's shoulder. Rocket was staring into space just thinking about his past memories. He didn't want to see the scientists or the facilities again.

Peter looked over at him, "Hey Rocket,"

"Hmm?"

"You ok?"

"Of course not Quill! I just had a seizure and lost a lot of blood!" Rocket yelled.

"I know that, I meant, are you ok to be on this mission. I mean after all, this is your home where you-"

"I know Quill, you don't need to bring that up, we're doin this so we can earn the units. I have no intention to stay around long, when we find that crystal, we're leaving with it," Rocket snapped.

"Ok, as long as you don't freak out then it's fine,"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it seems that the memories you shared with me, was the cause of your recent...experience,"

"Quill, just focus on flying, not me," Rocket replied angrily.

Peter's eyebrows furrowed as he turned back away and continued flying.

"I am Groot,"

"Yeah, I know! I can take care of myself!"

"I am Groot,"

"What?"

"I am Groot,"

"I don't need anybody pal, you of all people should know that,"

"I am Groot..."

Some time later...

"Heads up everyone, we're approaching Halfworld's atmosphere," Peter announced in his comm.

"It's about time," Gamora sighed.

Rocket looked down at his former green planet. He was experiencing mixed emotions as he remembered the last time he was there. The planet was beautiful the last time he saw outside, full of trees, plants and wildlife of all kinds. But the scientists destroyed all the life on the planet and that's why they were caught.

"Anybody see any glowing area at all?" Peter asked as he observed the rotating planet.

"No, but I do see a crater," Drax pointed as a small crater came into view.

"That could be anything Drax, it needs to show signs of glowing," Peter responded.

"Why would a meteorite have glowing signs attached to it?" Drax asked.

"Dude, it's a metaphor.." Peter sighed.

Suddenly there was a sparkle on the crater and all the guardians saw it.

"Well, there you go. Good spotting Drax," Peter praised.

"No problem, Star-Lord,"

Peter flew the Milano nearby the location of the crater and landed in amongst the trees. The glowing was getting brighter and brighter as they descended. Peter pressed a button as the hangar door opened and everybody stepped outside.

"So what's the plan?" Gamora asked.

"Well, first we-" Peter started.

"We get that rock and then go back to Xandar," Rocket interrupted as he stomped off with a huge gun in his hands.

"What's his problem?" Drax asked.

"Best not get in his way guys," Peter whispered, "Remember that this is his home world and he doesn't like this planet one bit, so let's not stand in his path unless you want to get shot,"

"I'm not taking orders from a rodent like him Peter," Gamora shook her head.

"I know, I know, we're not taking orders... we're just sympathising with him," Peter shrugged.

Gamora still shook her head.

"Ok, fine, I get it. Everyone stay back with the ship, Rocket and I will find the stone and bring it back as quick as possible,"

"Good luck then, you're gonna need it," Gamora said as she walked back in the ship with the others,"

Peter caught up with Rocket as he saw him staring in one direction.

"Rocket? Are you ok?"

Rocket snapped back into reality, "Yeah, I'm fine!" He replied as he walked in the direction of the glow.

Peter looked in the direction Rocket was looking at to see a building of some sort. He suddenly remembered what Rocket told him, about the science labs.

"Is that what you were looking at?" Peter asked.

"Forget about it Quill, now let's go," Rocket growled as he continued moving.

Peter sighed, "You don't have to be afraid anymore Rocket, the Nova Corps said this planet has been abandoned for years,"

"Why wouldn't I be afraid Quill?! One of those places there is where I came from. The scientists tortured me and my friends just so they could get results. The sick bastards even killed us for it, I'm the only one left Quill..."

"Rocket, listen to me, the scientists are gone. Nobody is gonna hurt you," Peter knelt down.

"They don't need to hurt me Quill, when they already scarred me," Rocket replied with a small growl and walked off.

Peter shook his head and followed.

The both of them continued walking until they saw the glow of the meteorite. The walked over a small hill and saw the huge crater in the ground, with a large meteorite the size of the trees around it. So it was about the size of three Peters standing on each other's shoulders.

"Oh nooooo!" Rocket whined.

"What's the matter?" Peter asked.

"Now we've got to stay here longer extracting it..."

"We've got to find out what it is first," Peter observed as he clicked the button on his head to activate his mask.

He began examining the meteorite.

"Weird," He began, "This thing is millions... no billions... no, trillions of years old... so old in fact that my statistics can't keep up. But there aren't any traces of anything I can see," Peter was about to place his hand on it but then it glowed the entire area.

"Whoa!" Peter turned around to see a fallen tree. The tree suddenly started mending itself with the glow.

"Awesome!" Peter yelled excitedly.

"Oh big deal, this thing can regrow plants, what's so great about that?" Rocket asked sarcastically.

The entire landscape then turned into greenery and flowers.

"I'm still not impressed,"

"We need to find out what the source of this is, you think that gun can break it open?" Peter asked.

"With pleasure!" Rocket grinned as he aimed the gun at the meteorite. He charged the gun and was about to shoot. "Agh!" Rocket shouted as the gun was shot out of his hands.

Peter pulled out his guns and aimed them in the direction of the shot.

"Nobody shall break this sacred stone!" A voice called.

"Who's there?" Peter called.

"What are you doing on our planet human?" The voice asked demandingly.

"I could ask the same question to you, this planet has had no life on it for years, so who are you?"

Mumbling was heard.

"Show yourselves you cowards!" Rocket shouted.

Suddenly a group of small animals scurried their way over to Peter and restrained him.

"Quill!" Rocket exclaimed.

"Get off me!" Peter struggled.

"Rocket was about to go and help him but was stopped as he noticed the cybernetics and numbers on the animals armour which were familiar.

Rocket suddenly came to his senses as he recalled seeing those numbers in the facility. Screams were heard from such animals. That would therefore mean that they were also experiments!

"Guys! You're the experiments that came from the same facility as me! You're all alive! But how?"

"Well I'll be damned..." An all too familiar voice said.

Rocket's ears twitched upon hearing that voice. He swerved around with his jetpack as he saw a figure standing tall on top of the meteorite. The figure has a lot more cybernetics on his body and even had entire limbs made of metal shining from the sun's raise. It's left arm, right leg, parts of his torso and hips and his left eye and ear were all made of metal. The figure suddenly became more recognisable as he jumped down further on the meteorite.

"What took you so long to get here old friend?"

Rocket's eyes widened as he saw the outline of a fox, he remembered who it was... Razor.


	8. MotH P1: Razor's Return

Previously:

Rocket has trouble accepting Yondu's death and blames himself which built up the sadness and rage stored inside him.

We find out Groot and Rocket's tragic backstories and how they met.

Peter investigated Rocket's concern and Rocket obliged by telling him about his past relations on Halfworld.

Rocket has a seizure whilst dreaming about his past and the unknown hooded figure that haunts him.

Rocket gets treated by the Nova Corps but starts having hallucinations which turn him savage.

The Guardians receive a mission from Nova Prime asking to investigate the powerful meteorite that hit Halfworld.

The Guardians fly to Halfworld and locate the meteorite. Peter and Rocket executed the mission without the other guardians as they didn't like Rocket's current attitude. Peter and Rocket found the meteorite and discover that it can regenerate plants instantly, following a surprise encounter with Rocket's old facility's victims. Along with an even more unexpected return of an old friend, and newly upgraded Razor the fox...

Present Day:

"Razor?!" Rocket exclaimed.

"Rocket," Razor replied, "I bet you weren't expecting to see me again,"

Rocket placed his hands on his head, "No, no, no, no, this can't be happening! You can't be here, I saw you explode! You were dead!"

"I was, but now I'm not," Razor replied in a slightly robotic voice.

"You know him?!" Peter asked.

"I told you about him Quill. This is Razor... my old dead friend," Rocket replied.

"Bit of a touchy subject, I see your attitude hasn't changed," Razor chuckled as he jumped down to the ground.

Rocket flew to the ground to meet him face to face, "But a lot has changed since,"

"I can imagine,"

There was a brief pause, before the both of them shook hands and embraced one another.

"Ha ha ha!" The both of them laughed.

"It's so good to see you again!" Razor greeted happily.

"You too, but what happened to you?" Rocket asked.

"I asked myself the same question,"

Flashback:

"Back at the facility, just as I saw you escape with Lylla and heard the countdown hit zero, my world turned to darkness for what seemed like a second, but then my eyes opened again,"

Razor was laying on a table in a new facility.

"My vision was very much a blur and I felt so much pain around my body, I also couldn't move. However when I looked up at the ceiling, it was different than in the facility before. I was wondering what was happening as I saw machines up above with mechanical limbs made of pure metal hover above me, slowly being attached to my missing arm and leg. Portions of my body and back were sealed up with metal joints and pieces sealing my internal organs which somehow survived. I realised that my half of my head was missing as I felt my other eye open, it glowed harshly on the ceiling above. At this point I knew I was being fixed up, my life had ended but had suddenly started to continue by returning as an even more cybernetically enhanced species, a cyborg," Razor explained, "As soon as the machines finished with me, I was knocked out again. I awoke in the woods, with a note placed in my hands, it read: 'See you soon' signed, your creator'. So from that day forward, I had to readjust to my new life and limbs on my own. I had to adapt to my surroundings once more by making a home and armour, salvaging what I could from abandoned facilities. I watched as I saw people with helmets raid and arrest the scientists around the area, which was such a relief to see. I strived to move forward on my own as I couldn't find you or Lylla anywhere, but I had a feeling that maybe you both escaped. That was until... I saw Lylla's lifeless body not to far away from where I was building..."

Present:

Rocket saw the look on Razor's face as he began tearing up, "I know, I left her there. There was nothing we could do, the lethal injection got her,"

"That's what you think," Razor grinned.

"What?!" Rocket's eyes widened.

"That's right Rocket! Lylla is still alive!"

Rocket's grin extended as it turned into a smile.

"Ahahahahaha! Yes!" Rocket laughed happily.

"Ahem," Peter coughed, "Mind helping me out here Rocket?"

"This humie a friend of yours?" Razor asked.

"Hmm..." Rocket teased.

"Don't be a jackass," Peter responded.

Rocket laughed, "Yes, he is,"

"Guys, release him," Razor commanded.

The small animals released their grips on Peter as he stood up and grabbed his fallen guns, placing them back in his pockets.

"Mind me asking what is going on here? This planet has been abandoned for years," Peter wondered.

"Well, as you can see, it's not anymore. The 'animals' you see here, as you like to call us, are all victims of our allocated science lab, they died," Razor explained.

"Then how are you all alive?" Rocket asked, "I know you explained, but the others, don't look like you,"

Razor simply patted the meteorite next to him, "This is how. This planet was gifted with this sacred stone. This gives life to everything you can see. When I was building my new home, I saw a glowing green dot in the sky, at that point I thought it was just my mind playing with me, but when I saw the dot getting larger, I knew that this planet could end. I thought I was going to die for the second time as I watched the meteorite fly over me and crash on the ground. However the impact just caused a small rumble but then, nothing. No explosion, no fire, no shockwave. Just a few small fragments of the rock were sent flying around. I went over to check where it landed and I was shocked to see that there was absolutely no damage taken to the ground. In fact, it looked like it had been there for years, the grass was still on the ground and the only real damage was that it knocked over some trees. I went over to analyse it with my new technology but before I could, it sent a beam of energy at a tree and mended it. This was really exciting as I saw it mend many trees. I decided to test it by bringing any dead or destroyed object towards it. I brought flowers, pieces of debris, broken objects I found in different facilities and they all fixed in an instant. So, at this point, I wanted to test if it could give life to dead creatures from facilities. The question was answered before I could even test anything as former friends from our facility who should've exploded with me joined me in this effort. Guys, show him underneath,"

The animals nodded as they pulled up their armour to show their cybernetics, but that wasn't the point. Peter and Rocket's eyebrows raised as they saw glowing lights under the skin of each animal, beating like the heart would.

"The lights you see there are what keeps them alive, they are fragments of the crystals found on this rock. We don't know how or why they are there, but what we do know is that they can't go too far away from this without them struggling to breath. Leaving this, will cause them to die," Razor explained.

"Anyway, that aside, we have absolutely no idea what the origins of this are, but we are thankful it is here, hence why we call it the sacred stone,"

"That's understandable," Peter nodded, "What about you though? You were created by someone, do you know who?"

"I'm afraid not- may I ask your name?" Razor asked.

"The name's Star-Lord,"

Razor grinned and then started laughing uncontrollably, "HAHAHAHA! That's a good one! No, but seriously,"

"I am being serious, I'm Star-Lord,"

"Really?"

"His name is Peter Quill," Rocket stepped in.

"Rocket! I don't want to give my name away to someone who I just met!" Peter shouted.

"Oh, don't worry Star-Dork, I completely trust Razor with your name," Rocket winked at Razor.

"I saw that!" Peter exclaimed.

"Oh god damn it! Wrong eye again!" Rocket complained.

Razor chuckled quietly, "Follow me, we have so much to show you," Razor said as he hopped up on top of the meteorite with the others. Rocket flew up with his jetpack and Peter flew up with his rocket boots.

Later:

"Wow! Those adventures sound incredible! Fighting super powerful enemies! Infinity stones, celestials, being known as Guardians of the Galaxy! Sounds to me like escaping here was the best thing you could've wished for!" Razor exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, it's not so bad, especially since we are earning the units,"

"Ahem," Peter coughed.

Rocket sighed, "And saving the galaxy, and all its residents, I know I know,"

"We had to settle down close to this so we can protect it from attacks from outsiders in the galaxy, we don't want anybody trying to blow this thing up because it might kill them all off," Razor explained with a nudge to Rocket's gun.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Rocket apologized, "Blame Quill, it was his idea,"

"Hey! You were in on it too!" Peter yelled.

"Anyhow, you didn't do it and that's fine. As much as we all want to know the true source of power that has, it's too risky,"

"What are you talking about? You risked your life to save me and Lylla before,"

"That's different, that's called caring and not being selfish. I saw the gate closing and therefore it either meant I could get the both of you through. Or I could rush past you myself, so obviously I took the non-selfish option,"

"I greatly appreciate that, but that was still stupid!" Rocket replied.

"I wish you were more like Razor Rocket, he cares more about his friends than money," Peter chuckled sarcastically.

"Hey! You watch your mouth Quill or I'll tear it off! I care for Groot!" Rocket threatened.

"Who's Groot?" Razor asked.

"He's my new friend that I made in prison years ago,"

"Prison?"

"Yeah, those people you saw raiding the labs are called the Nova Corps, they're intergalactic police living on Xandar, or as I like to call em, 'Bucket-headed jerkwads'. They got me and Groot locked up for bounty hunting, weapon stealing, y'know innocent stuff like that!"

"Harsh," Razor commented.

"You agree?!" Peter asked.

"Razor and I have the same outlooks on things Quill. If you think I was bad, well now there's two of us!"

"Oh great," Peter sighed.

"Well, here we are," Razor observed the building in front of them, "Home base,"

"You really took over a facility and called it home?! Why would you do that after what they did to us?"

"Because of what's inside, we can build great things with their technology! My mission in life is to track down my creator and ask him why he saved me. I thought maybe there's a chance to do so here,"

Before the group of them could enter the building a familiar face stepped out with a huge gun. Lylla.

"Razor I think I've-" She was cut off by seeing Rocket and she dropped the gun on the ground.

Rocket's eyes started brimming with tears as did Lylla's. Peter,Razor and the other animals just watched on with a grin as they saw the two lovebirds run into each others arms crying.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it," Peter smiled.

"Yeah...it truly is," Razor sniffed as he started crying tears of joy.


	9. MotH P2: Rocket's Choice

A/N: I've finally got time to write this chapter so here it is! Apologies about the wait.

"Rocket! I can't believe it's really you!" Lylla exclaimed happily.

"I can't believe I'm actually hugging you after what happened!" Rocket exclaimed.

"Yeah, weird huh? I swear I was injected,"

"You were... dead... when I left you here,"

"... I thought so, but then I woke up with this in my stomach," Lylla said as she lifted her armour up slightly to reveal the same green glow that the others had, "Razor told me that this is a fragment of the stone that revived me,"

"What exactly is the stone?" Rocket asked, "Did you find out?"

"We're actually in the process of analysing it," Razor stepped in, picking up his gun that Lylla dropped,"Does this thing work?"

"Try it out," Lylla replied.

Razor smiled and aimed it at a dead tree. He pulled the trigger and the gun made a charging sound before firing a green bolt at the tree. The tree started to heal and grow in size.

Peter's eyes widened, "Is that powered by the stone?"

"You got that right humie, we're building these prototypes so we can go around the world and revive our fallen friends. The victims of the scientists shall rise!" Razor cheered.

"Do you have any idea how much power that has? You could revive an entire civilisation! No wonder the Nova Corps want us to grab it,"

"The Bucket-heads?" Razor turned to Rocket.

"Yeah, but now that I know that is your source of survival I'm not letting anyone take it!" Rocket looked at Peter.

"So that's why you were trying to blast it open! You needed to retrieve it for them!" Razor realised.

"Well we appreciate your support Rocket, now how about we go inside guys, let's show Rocket and the human what we've been working on," Lylla suggested.

"Agreed," Razor nodded, "follow us,"

"Since you've been gone, we've made changes like you wouldn't believe!" Lylla exclaimed.

Rocket, Peter and the group followed inside the once abandoned facility.

"I feel very uncomfortable being in here again," Rocket cringed.

"You will feel that way, we all did. I actually refused to come in when I met Razor again,"

"That was funny!" Razor chuckled.

"No it wasn't! I can't believe you actually wanted to come back,"

"If we wanted to survive out here we needed the supplies, and plus, a home,"

"Seems a bit of a weird idea to call this a home," Peter responded, looking around to see bloody tables and electrical wires.

"It admittedly needs some adjustments but that's not what we've been focusing on," Razor replied as the group came across a large door. He jumped on a ledge and pressed a button which slowly opened the door.

Peter's and Rocket's eyes widened as they saw a large spacecraft being tampered with by some larger animals.

"Allow me to introduce to you, 'Operation Escape'," Razor introduced proudly.

"You built this?" Peter asked.

"No, I found it here, it seems to be one of the scientists ships judging by what I found inside. I found all sorts of torture devices, so I salvaged them and the team are currently using them for parts. Whatever we can find on this planet to enhance this ship we will collect,"

A tiger came walking along with a lion with notepads. They looked up to see Peter and Rocket and then rushed over.

Peter became a little startled at the size of the two on the hind legs and took a few steps back.

"Is this Rocket?" the lion asked.

"Who's asking?" Rocket replied.

"You are! Everyone come quick, our inspiration has returned!" the lion called. All the other animals gathered around in a circle. There wasn't that many animals but there was a fair few of all different shapes and sizes.

"Come on guys, lets not put pressure on him," Lylla chuckled.

"Sorry, this is just so exciting, this is the one you always talk about," a female parrot responded excitedly.

Rocket just smiled at the scene, everyone looking at him with wide grins.

"It's alright Lylla, this is the moment I've been waiting for my whole life," Rocket stepped forward and jumped on a table against the wall.

Peter raised an eyebrow and watched.

"Hello everyone! My name is Rocket! I'm the only survivor of the pain and suffering we have all been put through in the past. We have been treated like animals, we were tortured, all of you unfortunately didn't make it out alive. However that didn't stop you from coming back. This planet was sick and in need of healing, and one day, you were granted that wish. A meteorite fell from the sky and revived the land and all nearby inhabitants from death. During the short amount of time I've been here today, I've witnessed true power and willingness to move forward, to create a new life, and that brings a smile to my face. A smile that has long since gone as I have recently lost someone close to me. That aside, since I last stepped on this world, I have seen things you wouldn't believe, done things that a normal person wouldn't be able to. I am even in a team called the Guardians of the frickin Galaxy, we've saved this galaxy twice already with two sacrifices. That is what my life destined for me, and now that I see what you've been working on, I want your destinies to allow you all to escape just like I did. All you have to do is take the opportunity and your lives can be just like mine!"

The group cheered as they continued to walk back to their jobs.

Rocket hopped off the table and back towards Peter, Razor and Lylla.

"Dude, that speech was amazing!" Razor complimented.

"Now that's the Rocket we all knew and loved!" Lylla smiled.

"Thanks guys," Rocket grinned.

"Rocket,"

Rocket looked up at Peter as he knelt down to a shorter level.

"That was truly inspirational, I didn't know you had it in you pal,"

"This is who I was Quill, I'm determined to be that guy everyone sees in me, I refuse to acknowledge and tell them what has been happening recently, it will just get them down like I was,"

"Rocket, what are you talking about?" Lylla asked.

"I keep having this nightmares... they seem to be affecting my brain to the point where I can't control myself..."

Lylla looked at Razor concerned.

"Trust me, you aren't the only one..." Razor sighed, "What happens in yours?"

"I see this dark figure, he keeps taunting me, reminding me of the people I have lost... including the both of you..."

Razor's eyes were fixed upon Rocket's as he stared at him concerned, "I have the same nightmares, except the hooded figure tells me that I will see him soon as if he is my creator,"

"There must be something going on psychologically, there is something going on here, we just need to dig deeper into this mystery," Lylla suggested.

"Where do we begin?" Rocket asked.

"After the party," Razor smiled.

"Party?" Rocket asked.

"The party for us! Our reunion party!" Lylla smiled.

"Are you serious guys?" Rocket grinned.

"Absolutely, we must celebrate your return, but only, without the human,"

"What?!" Peter exclaimed.

"That's understandable actually, you were never here before so it would be wise to stay out of it," Rocket suggested, "And don't tell the Guardians about this because I'll know! If you do, you'll have me to deal with!"

"Are you kidding me with this Rocket?! We have to tell them what's going on! We have to tell the Nova Corps!"

"TELL THEM NOTHING QUILL! THIS IS PERSONAL!" Rocket exclaimed as he punched the button on the door to close Peter out.

"What is he thinking? A party? Gamora is gonna kill him!"

5 Hours later:

Meanwhile on the Milano:

Gamora, Drax, Groot and Mantis were at the table looking bored.

"Where the fuck are they? I knew Rocket couldn't get the job done!" Gamora complained.

"This stone you speak of, it must be considerably large for them to take this long," Drax responded.

"I am Groot,"

The four of them then began to hear fireworks.

"Fireworks? But how is that possible? Peter said this planet had been abandoned," Mantis questioned.

"Unless they aren't getting the stone! I knew it! I'm going after them!" Gamora stated angrily.

Drax grabbed her arm.

"I advise you let me go right now unless you want one less arm," Gamora threatened.

Drax let go, "I just wish you a safe journey, it's places like these which instantly gives me the feeling that there is more to this world than meets the eye..."

"I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself, I'm a murderer remember?" Gamora turned and stomped out of the ship.

Back at the facility:

Peter was outside on a balcony listening to his spare Walkman looking out into the stars.

"What to I do mom? It's my fault that Rocket's changed..."

The doors slid open behind him. He turned around to see Rocket walk nervously towards him with a drink of something in his hand.

"What are you... doin out here... Quill?" Rocket asked.

"What do you think jackass?" Peter sarcastically replied.

"Look, I'm sorry Quill, I don't know what came over me," Rocket apologised.

"Yes you did, you looked perfectly fine to me! But I understand if you want some personal space away from me and the others," Peter snapped angrily.

Rocket jumped up onto the ledge and sat down, "Listen Quill, remember what I said in the Kyln?"

"Yes I do,"

"Then you should respect that seeing my old friends again makes me happy, and I ain't happy often. I don't think I've ever smiled so much about anything. But my friends down there, they mean more to me, they are family,"

"What about us Rocket? Aren't we your friends? Aren't we your family? And don't tell me you don't smile often! You enjoy doing what we do, saving the galaxy, earning units, don't you want that anymore?" Peter asked.

"Don't you dare say that Quill," Rocket threatened.

"Oh come on Rocket! You've always treated me like dirt since we got here and you know that! If you really cared, you would've apologized properly by now! But no, you're too busy having the time of your life and leaving the rest of us on the sidelines! This was a mission, not a welcoming party! Even you said that you wanted to leave as soon as we got here!"

Rocket: "Maybe this is who I am now Quill! This is who I was before I joined the Guardians, before I met Groot! MAYBE IT'S YOU WHO DOESN'T CARE! ALL OF YOU NEVER DID!" Rocket growled.

Peter stared a hole into Rocket, "I can't believe this, after all I've done for you. I'VE BEEN TRYING TO HELP YOU EVER SINCE YONDU'S DEATH AND YOU STILL DON'T CARE!" Peter shouted as he turned on his jet boots and jumped off the balcony.

Rocket swiftly followed him as he jumped off with his jet pack.

Gamora was running with her sword in hand up to the entrance when she spotted Peter and Rocket chasing him.

"There you are!" Gamora yelled.

Peter landed with Gamora whilst Rocket landed at the entrance and charged his gun, aiming it at Peter.

"STOP QUILL!"

"What the hell have you two been doing?!" Gamora asked threateningly.

"I'm sure Rocket would love to tell you!" Peter replied, the both of them looking at Rocket.

The doors behind Rocket began to slide open as Lylla and Razor ran out.

"What the heck-" Razor wondered before spotting Gamora.

"Who is she?" Lylla whispered to Rocket.

"Is that Gamora Rocket?" Razor called.

"Yes it is, stay away," Rocket instructed.

Razor nodded.

Gamora looked somewhat astonished to see other animals just like Rocket behind him.

"Rocket what is going on?" Gamora asked, "I knew you were always a liar but this is too far!"

Rocket snarled.

"Rocket snap out of it! It doesn't have to be this way!" Peter exclaimed.

"You did this Quill! You always disrespected me! You never liked me!" Rocket began tearing up.

"You selfish little-" Gamora was about to charge at him but was stopped by Peter.

"Whatever happens now is Rocket's choice..."

"Don't be so stupid Rocket! I care about all of you, but most importantly I cared about you. You were the only one in the team who hadn't opened up. To move forward as a team I needed to know. You decided to hide it away,"

Rocket growled.

Lylla was stunned to see the confrontation between the two friends.

Razor was showing no emotion as he watched on.

"I'm going to give you a choice now Rocket and I need you to answer honestly... I'm going back with the Guardians to Xandar to tell the Nova Corps about the meteorite. You can either choose to come with us, or you can stay with your original friends. Your choice..." Peter explained.

Rocket looked onwards to Peter hesitating to shoot, he looked back at Razor and Lylla, Lylla looking at him concerned.

Rocket began squinting his eyes as he let the tears flow. What side to choose? What life to live?"

To be continued...


	10. MotH P3: Forever United

A/N: Hello readers! Just like to say a quick thank you to the readers who have left reviews. It truly motivates me to make more when I read the comments so thank you. Shoutout to galwidanatitud as you seem to really be into the story, leaving a review on every chapter, thanks for that man!

"Come on Rocket, man up, there's no need to be upset. I know how much this planet means to you, after all, it's your home," Peter tried comforting.  
"Then give me some advice Pete..." Rocket sniffed, "If I was to be a dick like you are being to me right now, and this was your choice on your planet, what would you choose?"  
Peter looked down at Rocket awkwardly, realising that this truly was a difficult question, "...If my mom was still alive, then I wouldn't be doing this. Yondu only abducted me because my mom was dying. But since I've... we've been doing this for a while now, it's become the only life I want. No other human on my planet has this opportunity, so I've got to take it. Being with you guys was something I never expected to happen, and I would always choose this life, but you, you have these friends, Lylla and Razor and all the other animals that have been brought back to life. This is your chance to stay with them, have a life that you never got to have. All I ask is to choose, stay or come with us back to Xandar. We'll be coming back with the Nova Corps anyway," Peter explained.  
Rocket just looked up at Peter and Gamora brushing the tears off his face as he began to imagine a life with Lylla.  
"Think about it, we'll be back in the morning," Peter said as he started walking back to the Milano with Gamora.  
"Quill, you know what will happen if you tell them about the stone. They'll blow it apart and take it back with them,"  
"And none of us the group can live without the stone being connected to the planet," Razor stepped in.  
"Don't worry guys... I've totally got a plan," Peter replied.  
"That sounds reassuring," Gamora sighed.  
"Don't let me down Quill," Rocket snarled.  
Peter nodded as he turned around.  
Rocket watched them walk away into the woods.  
Lylla and Razor walked up behind him, Lylla placing a hand on Rocket's shoulder.  
"Whatever you choose, we won't get in your way," Lylla began, "It sounds like you've been having a great time, being a guardian of the galaxy though,"  
"That's the thing Lylla," Rocket turned and looked at her, "I want to stay here with you guys, but everything that Quill says is true, I might not show it with them, but everything we've accomplished being guardians, it brings meaning in my life,"  
"Then go with them, we'll be fine," Lylla persuaded.  
"No, I need to stay here with you guys, I can't lose you again, I won't let the Nova Corps kill you,"  
"Why do you think the Nova Corps will do that if they're space cops?" Lylla asked.  
"That was the mission, we were meant to retrieve the stone and bring it to them to lock up due to its unsustainable power," Rocket explained, "But now I know it keeps you alive, I won't let them take it,"  
"Would you really try to stop an entire army to save us?"  
"I would," Rocket smiled, "It's not like it would be my first time, after all, I like those odds,"  
Lylla giggled, "Rocket, I don't want to get you in trouble even if you do enjoy it,"  
"Don't worry about it Lylla, I've already been locked up at least 20 times by those NC jerks,"  
"For what?"  
"Well, firstly, after I was abducted by the Nova Corps, I was prisoned for killing an officer, which might I say I have no memory of. Anyway, I met Groot in prison the first time and using both our smarts, we escaped. That was only the beginning, as after that we started doin stealing and bounty hunting, y'know innocent stuff so that we could make an honest living. We unintentionally joined the guardians in our previous prison escape and have been living in glory ever since, saving the galaxy twice, and earning sweet sweet units,"  
"Oh right, so they are pretty much your enemy," Lylla sighed.  
"They were, until Quill got them on our side to help save the galaxy the first time,"  
"Sounds like you need a break," Razor commented.  
"You know Razor, maybe you're right, just mentioning everything that's happened makes me feel like I deserve one..."  
"You're not making his choice any easier are you Razor?"  
"What? It's only my opinion,"  
Rocket just looked up at the Milano taking off into the stars.  
"Come on Rocket, it's getting late, we should probably get you a place to stay,"

Meanwhile on the Milano:

"What is going on? Why are we leaving? Where is Rocket and the stone?" Drax asked simultaneously.  
"Whoa, Drax, one question at a time," Peter waved, "Rocket needs some time with his old friends Drax, we'll be coming back for him in the morning,"  
"This is unlike you Peter Quill, you never leave a guardian behind," Drax replied.  
Peter sighed, "I know, I know, Rocket is emotionally unstable at the moment,"  
"We just found out that Rocket's old friends have been brought back to life,"  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, That was a good one Peter! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Drax laughed.  
"No Drax, that wasn't a joke," Gamora responded.  
"Oh... ahem, my apologies about that," Drax apologised, "I still need to learn on what a joke is,"  
"Yeah, we know, clearly you can't tell the difference between what is and what isn't a joke," Gamora criticised.  
"You don't exactly show emotion when Quill or Rocket tells one," Drax replied.  
"I never laugh,"  
Peter looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"What?"  
"That is a lie," Mantis began with her antennae glowing, "You have laughed many times before,"  
"Well, that was a long time ago..." Gamora replied, remembering the time she and Nebula killed innocents for sport for Thanos.  
Peter looked at her and saw the shame in her eyes.  
"Mantis, I know you can't help it but I think we're gonna have to teach you some lessons on how not to look at our private thoughts,"  
"Oh, my sincerest of apologies, I didn't mean to cause any trouble,"  
"I know, I know, just remember to keep people's memories to yourself instead of telling everyone,"  
"Yes, sorry,"  
"I am Groot?" Groot asked.  
Everyone turned around to see Groot who was now standing at around Rocket's height.  
"Wow, you've grown in such a short time!" Peter exclaimed.  
"He asks where Rocket is," Mantis translated.  
"He's back on Halfworld Groot, don't worry we'll be coming back,"  
"I am Groot?"  
"He asks why,"  
"He's going through some tough times at the minute, he's reunited with his old friends. The friends he had before you two met,"  
"I am Groot,"  
"He was told they had died,"  
"Yeah, that stone we were after has brought them all back to life, which makes this mission ever so more difficult,"  
"You still talk about the mission as though you're doing it for the Nova Corps, and if you are then you're so selfish,"  
"It was only a few hours ago that you said you hated him!" Peter exclaimed.  
"Yeah I still do, but after seeing his face, seeing him cry at us, it reminded me of the faces of people I murdered..."  
"I know, this isn't about the Nova Corps anymore, this is about Rocket. Which is why we have to explain to the Nova Corps that they can't have the stone,"  
"We recently got them on our side Peter, we can't just blow it with them again! Strong links with the Nova Corps is what we need as backup when saving the Galaxy,"  
"I don't recall them helping us against Ego! But I guess you're right, they did rebuild the Milano again, and they gave me this new mix tape,"  
"Hang on guys, just give me a minute to think," Peter said as he got up and walked to his room.  
He sat down on his bunk and looked over at his pictures across the room. He had one of his mom and he had one of the team all looking happy at the Knowhere bar. He looked over at his mom and him when he was a kid.  
"What do I do mom, Rocket is counting on me to save his friends, but at the cost of the Nova Corps,"  
There was then a knock on his door. He got up and pressed the button to open it expecting it to be Gamora.  
"Oh, hello Mantis, I wasn't expecting you here,"  
"Sorry Celestial one I just-"  
"Please don't call me that anymore, Ego got what was coming to him, and since we broke the connection. I'm not immortal anymore,"  
"Well I just wanted to come along as I sensed your sadness,"  
"I appreciate it," I don't suppose you know what I should say to the Nova Corps?"  
"That decision is up to you Peter Quill,"  
Peter chuckled as Mantis said that, "that decision... he's gone and placed the choice on me too now, the smartass,"  
"You seem to enlighten up when you think about him,"  
Peter turned his head and looked at her, "Rocket?"  
Mantis nodded.  
"Well, maybe I do, we have shared some good times together... even if he does act like a jackass sometimes," Peter remembered all the good times he and Rocket shared. Piloting the Milano, shooting blasters together, building machines together, flying on jetpacks together, joking with each other..."  
"You might not realise it, but you and him are very much alike."  
"You both were abducted from your homeworlds,"  
*Flashback*  
Peter gets abducted by the Ravagers and Rocket gets abducted by the Nova Corps.  
"both having family tragedies,"  
*Flashback*  
Peter's mom died of tumors that ego gave her and Ego was destroyed. Rocket never knew his family before he was experimented.  
"both having rough beginnings,"  
*Flashback*  
Peter being used to do the dirty work for the Ravagers and Rocket being experimented on.  
Peter's mind suddenly became clearer as he turned to Mantis.  
"Thank you for that, that has made me a lot happier,"  
"No problem at all Peter, they all look to you for guidance, but none more so that Rocket," Mantis stated before walking out his room.  
Peter laid down on his bunk with his hands behind his head as he began thinking.

Back on Halfworld:

The original trio were all lying on the rooftop of the abandoned science facility. Rocket had his hands behind his head as he looked up into the starry sky. Lylla and Razor were next to him looking up too.  
"Y'know, this was something I always dreamed about whilst in that lab. The three of us sharing some good times like this, just laying down looking into the night sky," Lylla sighed happily.  
"Yeah, me too," Razor replied, "What's it like up there Rocket?"  
"Well, there's not much to see other than stars everywhere, however when you fly far enough the galaxy can show extraordinary pieces of colour and light shows," Rocket explained as he remembered Yondu's colours of Agourd memorial.  
"Sounds spectacular, I wish I could see it," Lylla sighed.  
"One day, I hope I can take the both of you with me and show you,"  
"Well, I could come with you, but I wouldn't leave any of you behind after working so hard to achieve our dream,"  
"How are you planning on getting Lylla and the others offworld?" Rocket asked.  
"I'm hoping to pick up the stone and take it with us, that way, the others can stay alive," Razor explained.  
"If the stone is so powerful then is that such a good idea?" Lylla asked.  
"Well, it is, but I'm sure we can handle it, after all I've been the leader of this team for a while now, so I should be able to take care of everyone,"  
"I hope you're plan works, I'm so looking forward to leaving here and seeing the stars and other planets,"  
"Where do you plan on going if you do escape?" Rocket asked.  
"Well... we haven't really got that far yet, we were hoping you'd have some advice?" Razor asked.  
Rocket grinned, "Well, first you've gotta have a drink on knowhere! The drinks they have there are of top quality!"  
"Of course that's what you'd suggest!" Lylla laughed.  
"If you knew you shouldn't have asked! Me and Pete always-" Rocket began telling a memory but stopped as he began thinking about him. The good times, before Ego.  
"Rocket? You ok?" Lylla asked concerned.  
"...Yeah, just remembering the good times Quill and I had before, any of this..."  
"Don't worry about him Rocket, he'll be fine," Razor comforted.  
Lylla scooched over more to Rocket.  
"I hope your friend knows what he's doing out there,"  
"Yeah... so do I..."

to be continued...


	11. Author Note

Hello again readers! Don't worry, this isn't me announcing that the story won't continue, and no have never forgot about this. In fact, I think about this every day. I would firstly like to apologise about the huge waiting time between the last chapter and this one. I know a lot of you are probably pretty frustrated and confused about not seeing a new chapter when I have managed to be quite consistent and was riding a wave of momentum writing these chapters. Truth is, I was using a rather dodgy and old laptop to type this on, and it unfortunately broke down when I tried writing the next chapter. Admittedly I do have a computer I could use, but I didn't decide to because it is positioned in my living room where people are and I need somewhere where I can be alone and think to myself. So that led to me buying a new laptop, but since I couldn't get one straight away in September, I had to wait until Christmas. When I did finally get it there was a lot of stuff I needed to set up and I have only now got the time to update this. I had to read through all the chapters again to remind myself where I got to. That story aside, hopefully I should continue my consistency every week or two now as I don't have an excuse not to update. Therefore, the next chapter will hit you next week, and that's a promise.

And for those of you who aren't aware, the MOTH at the beginning of the chapters stands for 'Mystery of the Halfworlders'


	12. MotH P4: Connected Dreams

Once the guardians reached Xandar, Peter landed the Milano V2 next to the Nova Corps main building. Dey was waiting outside with a rather annoyed face.  
"So you lied to me about the ship, I should've known,"  
"We had some technical problems with the ship and crashed it," Peter replied, "Rocket and Yondu took this one from the Ravagers main ship,"  
Dey sighed, "Do you know how long it took us to replicate that, you know what, never mind. Did you find the stone?"  
"That's actually why we came to speak to you,"  
"That doesn't sound good, what happened? Where are the rest of your team?"  
"Everyone apart from Rocket is on the ship," Peter replied as Gamora walked into view, leaning on the inside of the ship.  
"So why do you need to speak to me? Nova Prime needs to know everything on this subject matter,"  
"Well, it's rather complicated to explain but Rocket had some friends back on Halfworld which died because of the scientists doing experimentation on them,"  
"Illegal experimentation, yes I remember that story in my training. That was one of the great achievements in Nova Corps history. They had been evading our grasp for years, but when we managed to follow one of their ships, we shut down all their facilities and took all those scientists in," Dey explained, "We don't know if any of the native creatures survived,"  
"Some of the ones who died are now back alive according to Rocket,"  
Dey raised his eyebrows, "But how? Resurrection? How many?"  
"About ten, we found out that the stone heals all life around it, even dead life,"  
"Why can't Nova Prime know about this? This is crucial information,"  
"I need you to keep this between us Dey, Rocket thinks that Nova Prime will give an order to bring the stone back here,"  
"Well, if it has that much power then it needs to be contained. It can't just be left in the open on an abandoned planet. You know what will happen if somebody finds it, they would have the power to raise an army of the dead!"  
"I know, I know, but if you take it off the planet, the creatures will die. You see, they have a piece of the stone inside of them which acts as a heart. They learned that if they get too far away from the stone then they will die,"  
"So why can't we just bring them with us?" Dey asked.  
"Because they want to explore the galaxy themselves, they have already got a ship and they are going to take the stone with them,"  
Dey chuckled, "So let me get this straight. You are going to allow Rocket's resurrected friends to escape the planet on a ship with a very powerful stone,"  
"Come on man, cut me some slack here, Rocket's position on the team is in danger. He has suddenly become very protective and upset. He doesn't know whether to stay with us or with his original friends,"  
"I'd rather he stay with you, he seems to behave more with you around. He helped save a lot of lives that day, however, before then, he committed a lot of crimes including bounty hunting, stealing, escaping multiple prisons, and he also killed one of our men,"  
"He says he can't remember that,"  
"Well, regardless of what his motivations are, I'm afraid I need to tell Nova Prime something, she knows that you're here,"  
Peter sighed, "Can't you stall her?"  
"Listen Star Lord, I can help you, but I can't guarantee Rocket's wishes. I don't want to jeopardize my rank in the Corps,"  
"You know you owe us Dey,"  
"I don't have the authority to allow you to bail on this mission, if you won't do it, she'll send over corpsmen anyway,"  
"Then come with us, we only need you to see it,"  
Dey thought about it, "...If I come with you, I need you to promise me something,"  
Peter smiled, "Anything man,"  
"You'll never ask me to do anything like this again,"  
"Done," Peter extended his hand and Dey shook it.  
"I'll go and tell Nova Prime what we're doing and I'll come back here," Dey informed as he began walking into the main entrance.  
"Not the part about what the stone can do right?" Peter questioned.  
"I'll try my best,"  
Peter turned around with a big grin and looked over at Gamora.  
"So, that looked like it went well," Gamora commented.  
"Dey is going to come with us for, observation purposes,"  
"So this is your big plan, bring a high ranking Nova Corps officer to 'observe' the stone. Then what? He's just going to tell Nova Prime when he sees it for himself,"  
"Yeah... that's when part two of my plan steps in,"  
"Which is what?" Gamora smiled.  
"Rocket,"

Back on Halfworld:

Rocket was abruptly awoken in his temporary bed.  
He had the nightmare of the hooded man again. It didn't help that the same place as the nightmare was the same place he was sleeping in. He still couldn't believe that he even had the capability to sleep here again, or even be in here for that matter. He turned over to see Lylla sleeping piecefully. She looked so innocent in her sleep, the green glow beating in her chest, however when she was awake, she was as tough and smart as him. He was then distracted by the sudden red glow on the ceiling. Razor slowly sat up and looked over at Lylla, then at Rocket.  
"Hey," They both whispered.  
"You uh, have the same problem?" Razor asked.  
"Yeah, if you're referring to the nightmare with that bastard scientist,"  
Razor nodded, "Let's discuss this outside"  
The two of them got up and walked outside.  
"Got any ideas who he is?" Razor asked.  
"We know, he's from here, but I don't understand why the nightmares have only just started a couple of days ago, for me anyway,"  
"What does he say to you?" Razor asked.  
"He taunts me and says that he is coming to find me, but I manage to fight him off,"  
"Oh really? He tells me to come and find him, although he also pulls me to pieces at the end, which is what wakes me up,"  
"Sounds like we've both had some pretty messed up dreams, but what is the meaning of it?" Rocket asked, "I understand it's a dream and not real, but why are we both having the same one with slightly different endings?"  
"Well, we've both been put through this crap years ago," Razor pointed at the facility.  
"No, it has to be more than that, it feels so real. The first time affected me physically in the real world, and for whatever reason, somebody found you and put you back together like this. Why?"  
"I know, this doesn't seem right now that you mention it. I've asked myself the same question since I woke up after death. But what I'm also curious about is why Lylla hasn't mentioned this nightmare, nobody has,"  
"I think it's time this needs looking into,"  
"What do you suggest? I don't really want to use any more parts to build a machine,"  
"I think I may know someone who can help,"

Morning:

The sun of Halfworld was now rising as the Milano landed on the planet.  
The Guardians walked out with Corpsmen Dey and head towards to facility where the group were.  
"I'm surprised Nova Prime allowed me to join you on this mission, I'm not meant to leave Xandar,"  
"Well that goes to show that she trusts you which is good," Peter replied.  
"So where is this stone?" Drax asked.  
"I am Groot?"  
"He asks if we're going to see Rocket," Mantis translated.  
"We are indeed Groot, is this the first time you two haven't been together since you met,"  
"I am Groot,"  
"Yes,"  
"Well hopefully we'll be able to fix that for you,"  
Once the guardians reached the facility they were greeted by the trio.  
"Hi Guys..." Rocket greeted shyly.  
"I am Groot!" Groot ran up to Rocket.  
"Wow buddy, you've grown!"  
"I am Groot,"  
"What?"  
"I am Groot,"  
"I know,"  
He looked up at Peter, "Listen Quill, I'm no good at this so I'm going to do it quick. I'm sorry I reacted like I did back there, I was afraid you thought of me as a traitor,"  
"Hey, don't worry about it man, I told you I got a plan," Peter responded.  
"Lay it on me,"  
"He has nothing in his hands, what is he laying on you?" Drax asked.  
"It's an expression Drax!" the two replied.  
"So, you remember Dey right?" Peter introduced.  
"Oh, hello again,"  
"Yeah, hey..."  
"Is he one of the 'bucket heads?'" Razor asked as he winked with his real eye at Rocket.  
"You know I can see you winking," Dey noticed.  
"Damnit, using my right eye?" Razor cursed.  
"Yeah, I would never make that mistake," Rocket lied.  
"So, the plan is to allow Dey to take a look at the stone, and we'll come up with a way to contain it for your pals so they can take it with them," Peter explained.  
"Thanks for understandin Quill. In the meantime I need some help with something too,"  
"Rocket and I have been sharing the same nightmare recently and we would like to know why,"  
"Which is where you step in bug lady," Rocket pointed at Mantis.  
"Me?" Mantis asked.  
"You have the power to look into people's minds, so you're our best chance at looking deeper into this mystery,"  
"Let's go inside for this," Razor waved.  
"Good luck in there, we'll go to the stone," Peter informed.  
"Sure thing Quill,"  
Once the trio and Mantis were inside Rocket and Razor lied down on the table together.  
"This won't hurt them will it?" Lylla asked precautiously.  
"No, not at all cute creature," Mantis replied.  
"Cute?" Lylla asked.  
"Yeah, she's called me that too," Rocket added.  
"Take my hand, I want you both to think of your nightmare, and the moment where the dream starts"  
"You ready for this?" Rocket asked.  
"Ready as you are," Razor replied.  
Rocket nodded as he took hold of Mantis' right hand and Razor took hold of her left.

The dream commences.  
Both Rocket and Razor appeared on the same desk they were sleeping on in reality and looked around.  
Everything was disorientating although it was in colour.  
"Stay together," Rocket instructed.  
"This is new, it's normally pitch black for me," Razor observed.  
"Same here, which makes this even more confusing,"  
The two jumped off the table and landed on the ground with a splash. They both looked at each other confused and then at each others feet.  
"You did hear that?" Razor asked.  
"How could I not?" Rocket replied as he wiggled his toes and an invisible liquid dripped off them and created a ripple on the floor. That invisible liquid suddenly became clearer as it turned blood red.  
"Ok, that's normal I guess," Razor commented.  
"In this place it is." Rocket agreed.  
The two continued walking out the room and was shocked at what they saw. Their friends all lying dead across the floor.  
"I see you,"  
"Where are you you son of a bitch?!" Razor shouted.  
"Come and find me,"  
"That's what he always tells me," Razor told Rocket.  
"Then if you won't find me, I'll come for you,"  
An electrical cable then came from behind and hit Rocket square in the back. Rocket fell to one knee.  
"Rocket!" Razor yelled as he tried removing the cable but couldn't.  
"Who are you?!"  
"I am your creator, I am here to finish what my people started,"  
"You won't come back here! This is our home!"  
"Not for much longer, you got lucky the first time. I didn't create you for no reason, you are but an example of how far we've come. No longer are we working with what we had, but what we now have. The stone, shall be our salvation,"  
The room then started vibrating as the two fell into nothingness and woke up suddenly both falling off the table, Mantis held her head in pain.  
"Guys!" Lylla exclaimed as she helped Rocket up, "What happened?"  
"He's coming..." Razor answered.

To be continued... 


End file.
